


118 Crack

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hen and Buck can laugh over jokes for hours, Implied Sexual Jokes, Multi, buck is a dumbass, i laughed so hard over this, its short, just crack, like peanuts and cashews, no beta we die like men, they talk about nuts, well everyone but Buck does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: "That-That was the most lesbian thing I've heard Hen say!" He choked out before throwing himself into another fit of laughter. Hen caught on herself and doubled over too, starting to laugh as hard as the youngest of the team.Bobby, Eddie, and Chimney just stared unimpressed at the two practically dying over it. Once the two had settled down and they all looked at Buck the only who hasn't answered.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 295





	118 Crack

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually thought of this and thought hey! This could work for buddie!
> 
> Edit: I've made this into a haven for my crack focs! XD

It was a harmless conversation that the 118 had been having. They were all sitting in the lounge area after a particularly filling dinner when the topic of peanuts came up. 

"I mean, they're a perfect snack to help fill you up when you're hungry and don't want a meal!" Chimney defended and Bobby patted his back. 

"I agree. How 'bout you, Eddie?" Eddie smiled.

"I love nuts, but unfortunately, I'm allergic to them now." Buck snorted gently and Eddie hit him over the head. They turned to Hen next.

"I don't like nuts." Hen had replied and Bukc doubled over in laughter in mere seconds.

"You okay there, Buckaroo?" Chimney asked once Buck sat up and was wiping his tears away. He had to take several deep breaths before being able to respond to anyone.

"That-That was the most lesbian thing I've heard Hen say!" He choked out before throwing himself into another fit of laughter. Hen caught on herself and doubled over too, starting to laugh as hard as the youngest of the team.

Bobby, Eddie, and Chimney just stared unimpressed at the two practically dying over it. Once the two had settled down and they all looked at Buck the only who hasn't answered.

"Well, since you asked, only Eddie's." He shot a wink and an eyebrow raise over to Eddie. Hen and Buck started laughing again while Eddie whacked Buck over the head. Chimney groaned and rolled his eyes. Bobby just shook his head at the man-child. "And that's not what you were telling me last night, Eddie!"

"That's it!" Buck screamed and jumped up, running away and sliding down the pole with Eddie chasing after like a mad dog. Hen could barely breath as she laid against the couches while Chimney just threw his hands in the air, walking away.

"I'm sorry! Gah!" They heard coming from downstairs and Hen just kept wheezing while Bobby leaned back and watched as it all unfolded. Dinner tonight would surely be interesting.


End file.
